


Christmas Carols

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Concert, M/M, Singing, carols, christmas eve eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the night before Christmas, and My Chemical Romance are playing a show... <br/>But before that, there's time for two of the members to share a special song together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

It was the day before Christmas Eve, (Christmas Eve Eve, as Gerard kept pointing out, happily), and My Chemical Romance had opted to play a show.  
Well… Opted.   
What that really meant was they’d been off the road a while, had new songs they wanted to play and were itching to get back on stage again.   
The fact they could put it down as a Christmas treat for their fans was just a bonus, really. 

It was only a fairly small venue, and one not too far from them, something they could book at such short notice.

In fact, the other members of the band hadn’t even been told until this morning. 

The previous night, while in bed together, Gerard had been excitedly talking about all the new stuff they were coming up with, and how he couldn’t wait for the fans to hear it.   
“You know, Gee, while this is all great pillow talk… How about we actually do something about it then?”   
Gerard rolled over, onto his side, to face Frank. He frowned, softly. “What do you mean?”   
Frank laughed, and shrugged, as best he could. “I dunno… We could play them some songs. You know… Make a video. Send it out over the internet. Something like that.”  
Gerard nodded, thinking this through.  
“Yeah. Yeah… Or… We could play a show!”  
Then Gerard got that look in his eyes, the one that meant he’d had an idea, and he intended to follow it through.  
Frank winced.  
That hadn’t quite been what he meant.   
“Uh, Gee, that might-”  
But Gerard had already sat up, grabbing his laptop, and pulling it onto the bed.   
He was talking, excitedly about venues and announcements, and how the tickets might work.  
“We might just have to say, first come first served. I don’t think he have the time to set anything else up.”  
Frank nodded, knowing Gerard didn’t actually need a response from him. 

After what felt like hours of Gerard setting this thing up, he finally looked down at Frank, who’d turned over, his back to Gerard now.   
“Frank?” Gerard said, softly, carefully putting his laptop back down, Gerard shifted himself back onto his side, moving closer to Frank.   
“Frankie? You asleep?”  
“No.” Frank replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Not that you’d notice.”   
“Aww. You think I was ignoring you?”   
“You were!” Frank argued, even as he allowed Gerard to roll him onto his back.  
He couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw Gerard smiling down at him.   
“I’m sorry.” Gerard said.  
“I’ll make it up to you, okay?”   
Frank tried to remain stern.   
But then Gerard disappeared under the covers.  
And Frank felt his pyjama bottoms being pulled down.  
He gasped in pleasure when he felt Gerard’s mouth around his cock.

Anyway.  
That’s how it’d happened. 

And, despite the last minute nature, they felt pretty organised. 

Two hours left until the audience would be let in, and the boys felt relaxed, excited, and willing to kill some time. 

While the others went off to practice by themselves, Frank and Gerard stayed out on the stage, Frank sat on the floor, tuning his guitar, Gerard standing at the front, looking out at the space that would soon enough be filled with people.

“I’m glad we’re doing this.” Gerard said.   
“You’d better be.” Frank said, with a laugh. “It was your idea.”  
“Actually.” Gerard said, turning around, and walking slowly towards the guitarist, “You were the one who gave me the idea.”  
“Still your idea.” Frank insisted, with a grin.   
To that, Gerard shrugged.  
Then, with amazing elegance, Gerard let himself fall to the floor, so he was sat just opposite Frank.  
He smiled, and Frank smiled back.   
Gerard pushed himself forward then, enough to get close to Frank, curl his hand around the back of the other mans head, and kiss him.   
“And I’m glad _we’re_ doing _this_.” Gerard said, softly, making it obvious he was no longer talking about the show.   
Frank grinned. “Now, that one I will take the credit for.” He said.   
Gerard laughed, and sat back down

Frank started playing out little tunes. Some just things that came to him, that would possibly find their way into a song eventually. Snippets of new songs, snippets of old songs.  
Then, something completely familiar.  
Gerard laughed.  
“Jingle bells, Frank, really?”  
Frank looked up, and grinned. “What? It’s Christmas, right?”  
Gerard laughed again, but nodded.  
Frank kept playing, going round and again, looking up at Gerard, quite obviously daring him.   
Eventually, Gerard gave in, and once Frank came back to the beginning, he began singing that very familiar tune. (Resisting the temptation to use an ‘altered’ version of the song).

Both laughing after, Gerard then challenged, “Okay, what else you got?”   
Frank frowned, thinking.   
Then, he started out something much slower, calmer.  
Gerard quickly recognised it as Silent Night.   
Clearing his throat, Gerard sat up a little straighter.   
Frank began again, so that Gerard could take his cue.   
Gerard’s voice came out clear, almost delicate for him. Frank had to remember to focus on playing, he was so amazed. 

After that, Gerard opened his eyes, and smiled. “Did I sound any good?” He asked.  
Frank just nodded, unable to explain how good. 

They played a few more, some worked out, some didn’t. But they had fun with all of it. 

When Frank started playing Little Drummer Boy, Gerard reached out his hand, stopped him.  
“No. No. If we play that one… You sing with me, okay? We sing it like Bowie and Bing Crosby.”  
He smiled, hopefully at Frank.   
“I… I dunno, Gee… I…”  
“C’mon! Don’t go shy on me now! I know you can sing, you used to sing! Just because you’ve spent a few years as back up doesn’t mean you can’t sing.”  
Frank smiled a little at that. “It’s just… Been a while, Gee.”  
Gerard smiled, reassuringly. “It’s only me here. Just me.”  
Frank nodded, and then again in agreement. 

They knew the way the song went, the parts each of them needed to sing, they’d listened to it enough times.   
Their voices worked perfectly together, and, though Frank kept his eyes on his guitar, Gerard never took his eyes off Frank. 

When they finished, they were startled by the sound of quiet applause.   
Immediately getting to their feet, Frank and Gerard looked, to see both Ray and Mikey standing just off stage, clapping.  
Gerard grinned, and bowed, the natural showman coming to the foreground.   
Frank just felt embarrassed. Not because they’d heard him sing, but because they’d witnessed what Frank had thought was quite an intimate moment.   
“Maybe we should work some carols into our set tonight.” Mikey said, wandering on stage.  
Gerard nodded. “Maybe we should, Frank, what do you think?”  
Frank nodded, shrugged.  
Gerard leant in then, to whisper in Frank’s ear, “Not that last one though… That’s ours.”   
Frank smiled.  
So Gerard had thought it was special too.   
He nodded his agreement. 

Then they all made their way off stage, so the venue could be opened up.   
They would wait a little longer, then be able to play their hearts out to grateful and expectant fans.   
Despite the hurried nature of setting it up, there was no denying…  
It was a good way to celebrate Christmas.


End file.
